Ideas, and Fragments, and Random, OH MY!
by NarcissisticObsessiveInsomniac
Summary: I will often find myself with millions of ideas but absolutely no plot or time to write. With these ideas I may come around to writing them, and I may not, but I want to at least put them out there. Focused mainly on Tom Riddle and Harry Potter. Enjoy!


_Okay this first wonderful ditty is going to take some explaining before you actually read it. It is a fragment, which means I may eventually come back and write it or I may not. It also means that anyone who wants to write this story is open to. Just tell me so I can come see its fruition. _

**Summery:**_ Harry Potter's life has always been normal, his relatives would accept nothing less. He has perfect grades, goes to a very selective boarding school, and has two best friends. So, when he finds himself in a competition to rule the Dream part of the subconscious world of dreams his life is thrown into chaos as he now has to survive being hunted both in his subconscious and the real world. Not to mention his infuriating partner who would rule the Nightmare part of the subconscious should they win. Let the games begin._

**Disclaimer: **Still not famous, still not British, still not the owner of Tom Marvolo Riddle.

((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))

This week had not been good for my nerves.

I was now in the competition to rule an imaginary dream world where I would be hunted in and outside my night-visits, Ron was refusing to speak me (again), and I had a quiz in Math that I had not studied for.

Oh, and I was meeting my nutter of a dream partner for coffee and donuts after school to have the 'almighty' rules explained to me.

Peachy.

((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))))

Stare.

Stare.

Stare.

All knowing smirk.

Yep, that was definitely him.

I maneuver my way around the crowd of people patronizing the Blitz n' Blot and slid into the chair facing the infernal smirking man, who has been watching the door since before I entered, engaging him in a sparing contest of epic proportion.

If this man can put up as much of a challenge in fighting as he does in this simple contest there may be hope for our team yet.

I kick it up a notch going for an all out glare, wanting to make him look away, to let me go back to my shadows. I'm not used to this sort of scrutinizing gaze, the type that makes it look like he is studying an exotic type of creature never before seen.

I look away after several minutes losing my first ever staring contest, not even Malfoy can last more than a minute anymore.

It's frustrating.

It's annoying.

And surprisingly refreshing.

"Turnover?"

My eyes draw back to Tom who was jutting a blueberry turnover towards me.

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley says not to accept sweets from strangers, especially mid-aged ones who live in dreams." There is that annoying smirk again.

"Afraid I put roofies in it or something?" The very idea seems to amuse him as the corners of his eyes crinkles.

"Or something. So the rules?" He shakes his head and clicks his tongue makes a 'tut tut' sound.

"What, no small talk? You teenagers these days have absolutely no manners." The atmosphere immediately shifts to a more serious note with his next words, "But yes, the rules."

He pauses for what I swear is dramatic affect before continuing.

"You can use any tactics to bring down the enemy you want. Teams are allowed to hunt in and out of the dream world, but only Dreams can kill Nightmares and vice versa. It is because of this that there must always be two partners on a team. If either the Dream or Nightmare dies then the team is immediately terminated."

"Wait, so if you die you'll basically be dragging me down with you?" My voice cracked with disbelief at this, "What type of rule is that!"

The glare I recieved for interrupting could have frozen over Texas.

"The whole point of this competition is to show we will be able to work together, if we do end up winning then we would be together for the next eternity or so and as such we would need a strong partnership to put up with eachother." Hunger flashed in his eyes as he said this, "And now that we are done with the rules I believe it is time to explain the benefits."

"B-Benefits?" My palms started to sweat as the gleam Riddle's grew and his face started to flush from excitement.

"The ruler's of the subconcious can't die. Imagine, true immortality, your body will never deteriorate, you will never again be affected by diseases, you will only ever have to eat and drink for pleasure instead of nourishment, you will be able to see the rise and fall of whole nations, cause them even." He whipsered the next words, "Don't you see? You-_we_-would have all the time in the world to accomplish every idea or dream we've ever thought up! And, of course, when we have accomplished everything we can hold our own competition to find replacements."


End file.
